Leo Gets A Girl chap 1
by HowlSong77
Summary: Well its my first story. So don't be too harsh but critique appreciated! Its about Leo and Paisley (OC). Leo actually finds someone who he likes and likes him back. Though being Percy's sister Percy is a little protective over her. Because she is so pretty Piper get dumped by jason,stuff happens. They fight the romans and all that crap. I suck at summaries.(oh rated m for future)


I woke to the pleasant sound of the wind wishing past the sides of the Argo II. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and I have been living on the ship for practically the last 3 years. While most of them anyways. The Romans had killed Frank in an ambush about 2 ½ years ago. _Screams echoed through the halls as the Romans charged at the sleeping demigods. I awoke immediately by the shrill shrieks of panic swept over me. Leaping out of bed I quickly ran to my door shoving it open. Percy was slashing Riptide at the campers aimlessly, tattering their purple camp tee shirts. Piper and Jason stood back to back, their blows precise and even. I couldn't find Frank or Hazel. I found Annabeth backed up against the wall. "Annabeth!" Percy screamed as the Romans quickly surrounded her. The bloodthirsty campers held their swords up towards Leo. "Crap." I muttered. I shoved aside some of the Romans, receiving some bruises that would ache in the morning. "Annabeth!" I called. "I'll be there in like- as soon as I can get there!" "Better be fast moron!" She yelped back. I rolled my eyes trying to shimmy through the campers. I reached the back wall grabbing Annabeth's wrist. "Percy! Jason and Piper! We gotta get out!" I screamed. Jason was leading Piper up to the deck while slashing at the Romans. Percy was still struggling to get out, fighting his way through the mob of Roman soldiers. I heard a shriek come from up deck. I pulled Annabeth through the Romans back to the top deck. More wails were coming. Annabeth and I scrambled up on to the deck to find a horrible scene. Piper was holding Hazel in her arms. Hazel was shaking and tears rolled down her face. Worst of all they were hunched over the limp body of Frank Zhang. Annabeth gasped and ran over to them. Percy finally managed to get himself up on to deck. The Romans, obviously pleased with the out come rushed aboard their ship. No one made an attempt to chase them. "What happened?" Percy asked. I couldn't speak. I trudged over to Frank and Hazel. "Oh no… Oh gods no."_

I trembled at the flashback. _We aren't repeating that today Leo _I told myself. And not ever. We have been looking for a seventh demigod for 2 years with no success.

It turns out I had woken up late. Everyone was sitting in the dining hall eating his or her breakfast. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I whined.

" Because you looked cute when you were sleeping!" Piper teased. I elbowed her playfully and grabbed a plate.

"So what are we going to do today?" Hazel piped up.

"We relax." I tell her casually. Everyone let out a sigh. Some creaking and clacking came from above deck.

"Uh-oh. We've got company." I exclaimed. They drew their weapons and cautiously crept up the stairs. About 12 soldiers dressed in shiny silver armor lined the deck. Holding up our weapons we charged. When I say they were ready I mean _they were ready._The soldiers pulled out their swords and charged at us. We were no match. They had everyone on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Uh we surrender?" Percy yelped. One of the soldiers laughed.

" How about 'We die'? Percy dear" The soldier pinning down Percy chuckled. Strange enough, it was a girl "You're dismissed." She called to the others. They got off of us and boarded their ship.

"How do you know my name?" Percy gulped.

" Why don't you ask your dad?" She snapped back. She took of her helmet and long light brown hair poured out. Her features were perfect. Beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. Her sea green eyes were oddly familiar. I looked at Jason. Then at Percy. Both of t heir jaws were slackened, eyes wide. _If Jason is looking like that, I really wonder how I look._ Both of their girlfriends looked angry, even jealous, that they were all staring at her. Percy snapped out of it and looked her in the eye. He lunged at her and she side stepped.

"Who the hell are you?" Percy demanded. He was getting up off from the deck. She stuck out her hand pulling him up.

"Paisley." She answered simply.

"Paisley who?"

"Paisley your half sister Langos?" She stared back at him. Now would have been an awesome time for a spit take. Everyone was silent for a second. "Poseidon? Ring a bell?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Yoo hoo earth to Percy?"

"Oh sorry. I just thought I was Poseidon's only child. Sorry." He looked at his shoes.

" What I thought before he sent me here too." She sighed.

"Wait a second" Annabeth interrupted. " Why are you here?"

"He didn't tell me much just that I was number seven. No idea." Paisley said.

"THANK GODS!" I yelled and ran to her and hugged her. She shook me off and tilted her head at me. "Sorry!" I mummered.

"It's fine. Totally fine." We locked gazes. Her eyes were a deep emerald.

"Hello?" Percy called.

"Oh sorry" Paisley stuttered. Annabeth had her eyebrows raised and Piper and Jason shared an identical smirk. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Thank god Annabeth said something.

" Here guys, lets go. Percy and Paisley will figure this out right now." Annabeth suggested.


End file.
